HAPPY APRIL FOOL DAY!
by RuikaNanami
Summary: Sedikit kisah tentang ShiZaya di AFD. First fic, please be easy on me.


HAPPY APRIL FOOL DAY!

.

Durarara! Ryohgo Narita

.

HAPPY APRIL FOOL DAY! RuikaNanami

.

Pair : ShiZaya ( Shizuo x Izaya )

ENJOY!

Pagi yang tenang di Ikebukuro, Jepang. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Shizuo Heiwajima, atau si Monster Ikebukuro ini…

… sampai ia bertemu 'dia' 5 menit yang lalu.

"IZAAAYAAA!" Tak ayal tak kuasa, sebuah vending machine pun melayang ke arah seseorang berhoodie hitam yang sejak tadi cengengesan. Sosok itu dengan mudahnya menghindari vending machine tersebut ibarat membalikkan telapak tangan. Ya, sosok itu adalah Izaya Orihara, si Informan dari Shinjuku.

Izaya kembali menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya, yang _oh-sangat-menyebalkan _di mata Shizuo. Tanpa aba-aba, Shizuo kembali mengangkat tong sampah dan melemparkannya ke arah Izaya. Dan Izaya kembali menghindarinya dengan mulus.

Pria berambut pirang itu menggeram dengan kesal. Seharusnya ini adalah hari yang amat sangat damai baginya. Adiknya -_Heiwajima Kasuka- _sudah dengan sengaja mengambil libur untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya hari ini. Tom juga telah member hari libur untuk Shizuo sebagai balasan untuknya yang telah bekerja lembur kemarin. Ia hanya keluar sebentar untuk membeli susu, lalu…

"Shizu-chan!"

…orang itu muncul.

Tiada ampun bagi si kutu itu hari ini.

"Hari ini aku akan membunuhmu, KUTU!" Ucap Shizuo dengan menekankan kata 'kutu'.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Shizu-chan~" Dan Izaya pun berlari meninggalkan si Monster kesayangannya itu.

Dan acara mereka berdua dan dimulai.

~ShiZaya~

"Nee~ Shizu-chan tahu ini hari apa?"

Shizuo menjawab dengan lemparan _street sign_ yang -_lagi-lagi- _dihindari dengan mudah oleh Izaya.

"Wah wah~ Masa Shizu-chan lupa padahal hari ini adalah hari yang special karena bisa dihabiskan dengan adikmu tersayang~?"

'_Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa masih menggangguku, kutu sialan!'_

Tidak lama kemudian Izaya berhenti berlari. "Nee~ Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo terhenti sejenak. "Hmm?"

"Aku membencimu."

Dan sebuah _street sign _malang harus menjadi korban untuk dilemparkan ke arah Izaya.

"Aku membencimu seratus kali lipat, kutu!" Ucap Shizuo garang.

Namun yang aneh adalah, Izaya tidak menghindar, justru berjalan mendekat kea rah Shizuo sehingga jarak di antara kedua orang itu menyempit.

"Aku membencimu. Benci. Benci. Benci. Benci. _Benci. _Setiap detik aku selalu membencimu, Heiwajima Shizuo." Ucap Izaya bagai merapalkan mantra sihir, yang terus Ia katakana berulang-ulang. Dan tentunya, itu membuat kesabaran Shizuo habis tak bersisa sedikitpun.

"Aku jauh lebih membencimu, kutu!" Ucap Shizuo sambil mengangkat _street sign _lainnya semudah mengangkat bulu (?)

Dan mereka pun kembali kejar-kejaran layaknya anak TK. Bedanya, yang ini jauh lebih berbahaya.

"Nee~ Shizu-chan benar-benar nggak ingat ini hari apa?"

Shizuo tidak memperdulikannya, bahkan Ia melempari Izaya dengan jauh lebih ganas. (Author: Mohon readers jangan berpikir ambigu… *plak)

Dan mereka kembali kejar-kejaran. Tapi lagi-lagi tiba-tiba Izaya berhenti.

Ia berbalik dan perlahan bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang mengarah ke atas. Tidak, Izaya Orihara bukan membuat cengiran menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

Melainkan sebuah senyum yang benar-benar tulus.

Shizuo _jawdrop _melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Itu adalah senyum paling manis yang pernah dilihatnya. Di wajah Izaya terdapat sedikit rona kemerahan, Dan kemudian Ia tersenyum dengan lebih lrbar "Sampai jumpa, Shizu-chan"

Dan Izaya meninggalkan Shizuo yang masih _jawdrop_ di sana.

~ShiZaya~

Shizuo kembali ke apartemennya sambil bengong. Ia masih kepikiran dengan senyuman Izaya yang tadi. Menurutnya itu terlihat sangat er… manis? Shizuo cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran nistanya. Sekarang lebih baik pulang, jangan membuat Kasuka menunggu lebih lama, pikirnya.

Dan benar saja, ternyata Kasuka sudah ketiduran menunggu sangking lamanya.

_Nee~ Shizu-chan benar-benar nggak ingat ini hari apa?_

'Memangnya ini hari apaan sih?'

Shizuo berjalan ke arah kalendernya. Hari Minggu, 1 April. Dan ia melihat ada sebuah lingkaran merah pada tanggal 1 April. Mungkin dicoret dengan spidol.

'Pasti Kasuka yang mencoretnya' Dan Shizuo melihat ada tulisan di situ. Tulisannya 'April Mop, cari kebohongan yang bagus untuk mengerjai Aniki'

Shizuo baru teringat, hari ini April mop. Kurang dari dua detik kemudian Ia tersentak.

'Kalau begitu, semua yang ia ucapkan tadi itu… bohong?'

_Aku membencimu. Benci. Benci. Benci. Benci. Benci. Setiap detik aku selalu membencimu, Heiwajima Shizuo._

Artinya, dia barusan mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Setiap detik aku selalu mencintaimu, Heiwajima Shizuo"

Dan tanpa alas an yang jelas, Wajah Shizuo memerah.

**Meanwhile, Apartemen Izaya…**

Izaya terduduk di sofa sambil memeluk kedua kakinya sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya setiap hari itu April Mop"

~END~

A/N: Ini FF pertama saya yang saya publish. Sebenarnya saya udah ngetik banyak FFn, Cuma nggak saya publish. Ketik sekali jadi, makanya pendek. Gomennasai.

Intinya, Mau Review?


End file.
